In the field of Power Electronics, some components are known as vulnerable, power semiconductor modules are one of them.
In power semiconductor modules, one or several power semiconductor dies are mechanically, thermally, and electrically attached to a substrate. Because of thermal expansion mismatch between the different materials in the structure, like for example silicon, silicon carbide, gallium nitride, solder, sintering paste, copper, ceramic, aluminium, mechanical stress is created. The mechanical stress may affect the structure of the power semiconductor modules like for example, cracks, voids, delaminations of materials and/or interfaces and may lead to the failure of the power semiconductor module.
For example, when the electric assembly is used in electrical cars, it is important to identify on which vehicles the electric assembly has reached a significant damage level. The constructor can warn the customer and propose a control/exchange of the near-to-be-damaged electric assembly. This service provides an increased quality control for the fleet of vehicles.
The same arises for a fleet of offshore windmills where the maintenance costs are prohibitive and access is limited.